


Return of the Soda Bloat

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Farting, Gen, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>Jemma Simmons with the help of Jane foster and Betty Ross thinks she fixed the side effects of her soda the girls and her all re test the soda</p>
<p>nothing happens thinking they were successfully the girls drink more soda and get on their everyday lives unaware that they only managed to delay the side effects and embarrassingly<br/>soon the side effects start up again but worst as well as farting and burping they get hiccups as well and bloat up worse then last time they all get back to stark tower where they all start blow up like big huge blimps also they also Experience a new uplifting effect<br/>once again its up to Bruce and Tony to make new antidote quick before the girls explode or float away<br/>more button popping clothes and pants ripping and belt , waistband and skirt bursting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Soda Bloat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mewmew666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew666/gifts).



"Jemma?" Jane poked her head into the lab, hiccuping, where the scientist was working with Betty, having successfully solved the side effects of the soda bloat that had plagued them earlier.

Jemma looked up at the astrophysicist. "Yea?"

"Are *hic* you sure *hic* the so*hic*da thing *hic* was solved?"

Betty chuckled softly. "We are. I helped her myself. Why?"

Jane continued hiccuping. "I had some and when I finished the glass, I immediately got the hiccups," she sighed in frustration, farting loudly.

"It seems you're just all-around gassy. We've been drink*hic*ing it all day," Jemma answered. She looked at Betty warily, and the scientist farted.

"Oh, no. Is it happening *hic* again?"

Slowly, Jane's belly began to swell, the flesh causing her shirt to ride up. A faint popping noise followed by the clattering of buttons signaled the garment's giving up on containing the rapidly growing woman. Roll upon roll of fat developed on her middle, falling over her belt, obscuring it from view until a snap heralded its death, as well. Her pants ripped at the seams, unable to contain her thundering thighs and swollen cankles. Her arms grew like tree trunks and her fingers became fat sausages. She was unable to sit up, her figure having rounded out like a beach ball.

"Jane!" both women gasped in alarm as they swelled, too. By the time they were Jane's size, the astrophysicist had actually taken flight, floating up to the ceiling like a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade balloon.

Betty screamed for Bruce as her feet lifted off the floor, Jane's skin stretching across her bloated stomach, thin lines of blood opening across the stretch marks. "She's going to explode!" the scientist wept to Tony, who'd shown up with Bruce.

"We kept working on a more powerful antidote. We weren't convinced the problem with the soda was solved," Bruce said anxiously after he'd administered the serum, Betty in his lap, burping. He was rubbing her swollen tummy as she sighed in relief, the bloating already visibly leaving her body.

Tony was doing the same with Jemma and Jane, trying to soothe a shaken Simmons. "It's OK, it's not your fault. You did the research, you just made a miscalculation. No permanent damage done," he smiled warmly. "But next time, let us handle it, huh?" he smirked.

The girls returned to normal within an hour and were sleeping soundly after their terrifying ordeal. "There's still some of this stuff around, Tony. We have to destroy it,"

Tony grinned mischievously. "Not necessarily. Loki's got a mean sweet tooth and I think it's high time we repaid Reindeer Games for the Chitauri invasion,"

Bruce chuckled. "I'll go get him a can," he replied as Tony summoned the God of Mischief.


End file.
